That Day
by lakeking
Summary: That day started out so great. How could it go so wrong? The beginning to a life changing tale. Mild sonamy.ONESHOT


**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:34pm**

That date, that time. It kept rattling in my head.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:34pm**

It's the only thing I think about.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:34pm**

It's what I dream about.

**June 23****rd**** 2009 12:34pm**

It kept echoing and echoing in my mind.

**June 23****rd**** 2009 12:34pm**

I just wanted it to stop! But how could I? It was the day my life was ruined.

**FLASHBACK **

**June 23****rd****, 2009 9:04am**

It was any other morning. The air was warm, and the noise of the awakening city drowned out all others. I awoke in my bed and saw the most beautiful thing, my fiancée, Amy Rose, or soon to be Amy Hedgehog. I sat up in bed, took a big yawn, and stretched my arms. Next to me Amy began to stir in bed.

"Morning", she said with a tired yawn.

She sat up as well and gave a big hug, and kissed her forehead. We snuggled for awhile but I soon let go and we got out of bed.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 9:17am**

A few minutes later I got cooking some eggs and bacon since I can't really cook. Amy walked into the room just as I was done and I gave her a plate. We sat there for awhile just eating, and sharing glances. When we were done we left to the living room sat on the couch and watched some television, snuggling on the couch.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 10:02am(long moment of silence)**

Amy looked up at me with that cute smile of hers "You do know what today is right?".

"Is it maybe the birthday of a handsome, stud of a heroic hedgehog?" she couldn't resist but to laugh as I did too.

"Maybe. So what does a handsome, stud of a heroic hedgehog, want to do today?" .

"I don't know? Anything in mind?" I said cuddling into the cushion.

"How about we go out?"She pleaded.

"Sure".

**June 23****rd****, 2009 10:32am **

Around this time we had just left and arrived at Station Square's biggest department store. We mostly went to clothing stores but I didn't complain especially when w went to that one store where she put on that tight dress…he he…yah, anyway. We stopped at one store called that Choca Chip Boutique, which was, you guessed it, another clothing store although this one sold costumes and fancy dresses, purses, etc.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 10:56am **

"Wow. This place is so fancy and…" she stopped short after reading a price tag. "Expensive".

"Actually today we have a sale. But to me it's like small step back" said a voice from behind us.

We turned around to see an ivory fox spirit with a name tag that read 'Welcome to Choca Chip Boutique. My name is Choca'. Amy began to uncontrollably squeal, which scared the crap out of me, and hug the other.

"Oh my god. Choca! It's been so long since I've seen you" she yelled in delight.

"Yah well…it's been…so long since I've…had one…of your death hugs. Please let go" she pleaded, gasping for air.

"Oh. Sorry".

And on command she let go and gave her a less threatening hug. I was still getting over the squealing, and then became confused on how Amy knew this person. Before I could ask, Amy beat me to it.

"Sonic. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Choca this is Sonic. Sonic this is Choca. We knew each other from collage".

We shook hands and stood there awkwardly. It was a good ten minutes until someone spoke again.

"Well my shift ends soon so how about we go to one of the restaurants for some lunch" Choca said, trying to break the ice.

"Sure. We'd love that" Amy said with a huge smile, the one that always made me smile too.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 11:21am **

We decided to eat at the mall's 'Ruby Tuesday'. We ordered our food, of course I got the chili dogs while the girls ordered salads. They were talking about their old times in collage, and some pranks they pulled like when one time they filled their science professor's car with lard, I still don't know how they got so much, nor do I want to. Shortly after, our food came. I scoffed down my chili dogs like no tomorrow. Choca was surprised I was so fast, Amy…not so much.

"So Amy" Choca said. "Have you and Mr. Speedy tied the knot yet? I mean the ring".

"Oh this? Yah. It's gonna soon be Mr. and Mrs. Speedy" Amy said jokingly.

"Well I hope you guys have a wonderful wedding and such…" Choca said confusing us.

"Such?" I asked.

"You know. 'Such'" she replied.

Me and Amy immediately blushed after understanding what 'such' meant.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 11:57am **

After lunch Choca left to go back to work to her so called 'money whore of a store'. Amy and I continued our little shopping spree. We went to even more clothing stores, and even some bridal shops, although everything for the wedding was already taken care of. We spent some more time in the department store than we ever spent there. It was just me and her on my birthday, just days before we are to be married. It was the best feeling ever mixed with excitement and compassion. This moment, together, would be remembered forever. Until then.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:30pm **

It was almost one o'clock and Amy said that we were throwing a huge birthday party for myself. We decided now would be a good time to go home so we went to the parking lot, or as I would say 'car jungle', and finally found our car. We put away all our bags and boxes in the trunk, and drove off.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:32pm **

We were just about home. We were on 34th Street when the unthinkable, worst case scenario happened. We were crossing an intersect when out of nowhere a truck came speeding by. I saw the truck and the person inside, knocked out cold. I gasped and my first reaction was to grab and secure Amy. Everything went into slow motion as the truck rammed into the side of the car sending it flying and toppling the truck on its side.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:33:56pm **

I opened my eyes and saw that we sustained minimal damage but gasped at the sight before me. I was still holding Amy as we saw a fuse, and fire. Then something happened that changed my life forever. The car exploded.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:34pm **

After the explosion, I started to open my eyes. Somehow we ended up outside of the car. I saw people running and screaming. I heard sirens in the distance. But everything went back to slow motion as I saw Amy a few feet away from me, under a piece of metal. A crawled over to her and reached out to her hand. I tried my best to stay conscience as I held her hand in mine. I saw a single tear escape her eye as I felt her body go limp and for the first time in a long time, I cried. I went unconscious and into the dark.

**END FLASHBACK**

That was how a perfect day went terribly wrong. On the day I was born, I lost a life.

**June 23****rd****, 2009 12:34pm **

Was the day the Sonic that used to be, and Amy Rose died together in peace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that the ending is so random but it has a purpose. And I don't hate Sonic or Amy, again it has a future purpose.**


End file.
